Fortress Wall
Perhaps you were looking for Support Walls? Most factions possess walls to shield critical structures from unarmed engineer and spy units, and to increase their defense values against most weapons. They are constructed in a hub/segment manner, meaning a line of segments will be automatically build between two hubs. Walls are extremely cheap and thus mass-producable, so a commander should always shield structures such as Construction Yards or Ore Refineries. Do note that very big vehicles such as Apocalypse Tanks can simply crush walls. Allied Barricade The Allies use prefabricated concrete barricades originally designed to better organize civilians being evacuated from battlefields and major sporting events. They've proven effective enough to withstand enemy fire as well, so they now surround established Allied bases. Confederate Concrete Wall The Confederates needed something that was easy to put up and cheap to protect their bases. To that end, they simply put up a mold and pour in concrete. Some barbed wire on top completes the wall, plus some anti-Allied graffiti in some cases. They are best used in conjunction with Security Gates. Soviet Brick Wall Never ones for subtlety, the Soviets use massive walls of cinder blocks reinforced with steel as their ominous protection for their sprawling bases. Ever paranoid about Spies, each tower has a searchlight in case of night infiltrations. Just the Stats Imperial Fortress Wall The Empire of the Rising Sun used a complex nano-alloy to make walls for its bases. Since they're easy to make and relatively inexpensive compared to concrete, the Japanese were free to sculpt them in the shape of the walls that surround Japanese castles. Just the Stats Chinese Curtain Wall Background The Great Wall of China has been in existence for more than two millennia. Over the course of centuries, it protected the northern borders of China from its various enemies. However, the Great Wall has not aged well. The accumulated damage of several thousand years of weathering has taken its toll, and already the wall had been rebuilt several times; the majority of the existing wall during the Civil War period was built by the Ming Dynasty in the 15th century. The atomic holocaust scarred it further; massive sections of the wall had been wiped out due to their proximity to targets of atomic bombs. In the aftermath of the holocaust, the newly risen Atomic Kingdom should have ignored it as a relic of the past not worth bothering about, especially when they had more pressing concerns. Should is the operative word here. For Atomic China rebuilt the entire length of the Great Wall, replicating a feat that cost a million workers and countless years in several months, with the aid of duplicator technology. The reason for the wall's reconstruction is a mystery to anyone outside of the Kingdom. Some of those within the Kingdom know better. The Great Wall was rebuilt not out of sentimentality, but for a practical reason. Coming from the north, from the desolate wasteland that was once Mongolia, were hordes of monstrosities, the true nature of which was unknown to the people of the Atomic Kingdom. Just like their ancestors had done thousands of years ago, the Atomic Chinese rebuilt the wall to keep out the invaders coming from the north. Not that they cared for the wall's original appearance. Practicality was of the upmost import here, and massive duplicator facilities were set up by the wall. Within months, where crumbling stone and mortar had once stood, there was a mighty wall of toughened material, in the black and green of the Atomic Kingdom, stretching unbroken across the entire northern border. Massively reinforced gates guarded the crossing points along the wall, fortified with powerful defences. Little trace remained of the old wall. There were, of course, some academics who protested mightily at the Kingdom's careless desecration of such a historical item, but few inside the Kingdom actually cared, so their calls went unheeded. The basic design of those walls was transplanted into the walls that now grace nearly all Atomic Chinese bases. These Curtain Walls are made of the same toughened material, and like the Great Wall once did, they hold back the many enemies of Atomic China. Syndicate Company Housing Tactical Analysis * Hardened Walls: Despite their lack of amenities, and even basic essentials, these houses are sturdy enough to stand up to enemy fire. * The Arty Net: All Company Housing blocks are built incredibly tall. Tall enough to block most conventional artillery weapons. Syndicate units can take advantage of this by firing and then hiding behind the massive structures. * Who's the real deal?: A common tactic of Syndicate commanders is to mix Company Housings in with the Sprawl Housing Protocol. Opponents will usually be caught off-guard when buildings they thought were empty are suddenly shooting at them. * Aircraft Defence Not Guaranteed: The downside to these walls is aircraft can fly over them without so much as a murmur. There is also nothing stopping your opponents from simply shooting their way through the buildings instead of navigating alleys (though this would likely take them longer). Operational History In every area that Legion Security, and by extension, the Syndicate, operates, the influence of their Sprawls are omnipresent. If one were to walk by a base run by Legion Security, you would notice dozens of half and unfinished houses thrown together by the company. Most of these cheaply constructed concrete buildings will be used to house the base's many personnel. Room and board for the buildings is free to any personnel that don't wish (or don’t have the money) to stay in the more expensive and cushiony barracks. However, because most of the buildings aren’t even finished and some even lack basic necessities like plumbing, most workers are left with not much choice but to pay a little extra out of their paychecks if they desire a decent bed. The usual pattern when these buildings are constructed is that they are built en-masse at the edge of a base, are incredibly tall, and are required to take up as little space as possible. The end result is a literal wall of scattered buildings that are tall enough to block enemy artillery and force ground units to navigate through alleyways, if they don’t decide to destroy the buildings outright. Category:Buildings Category:Allied Nations Category:Allied Structures Category:Allied Defences